


Group Hug

by ZoosWho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoosWho/pseuds/ZoosWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lays trapped among his pack-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, because I needed a break from a BigBang fic that's driving me insane :)
> 
> For Beast, for whom I write fluff when I am tempted to smutt.
> 
> I didn't have a beta, so all errors are mine.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://monkeyscandance.tumblr.com/post/27499339569/the-last-episode-of-teen-wolf-gave-me-a-lot-of) picture.

It was always at the oddest times that Stiles would notice the small things. 

Like how strangely soft a Henley tee could be and how the patterns on bedroom ceilings were like clouds, offering shapes to those who cared to look or had no other choice in the matter. Much like himself right now, lying completely still, listening to the sound of eight other people breathing. 

The little things were all that stood out, while he lay locked between limbs and pressed against hip bones. Someone was snoring a light changeable pattern with a heavy drag to it, he thought maybe it was Isaac, though he wasn't ruling out Scott either. He doubted it was one of the girls, it didn't sound feminine, though there was a thought- did a snore sound masculine or feminine? Next to him Erica grunted in her sleep and twisted against him, locking him a little more firmly into the pile. And that's what it was, he thought, a wolf pile. He twisted his neck to look around their little troupe. 

He couldn't see much. Scott was heavy against his side, the back of his head pushing into him, with Allison pulled tight, asleep on his chest. Isaac was twisted over his legs and pillowing his head close to Allison's, on Scott's stomach. Erica was on his other side, head resting near his hip and legs mingling with Isaac's. To the north, Derek was a solid wall. He was curled around Stiles head, steady breath making a humid patch on his shoulder and hands gripping tightly where ever they found hold. He knew that Boyd was somewhere between Erica and Derek, because when he stretched his neck he could just make out parts of him looking haphazardly flung over the two. He could see Lydia clinging to Allison like a drowning person to life raft and behind her Jackson was valiantly trying snuggle both her and Allison. 

And all of them were asleep. Well... except him. The funny thing was that it wasn't planned. Jackson never would have agreed if it had been, as it was he barely came. Actually it had been a strange thing that this... _event_ had occurred at all. There had been a movie, he remembered, and somehow mattresses had been pushed together and blankets procured and then they had all grouped together to watch. 

It was supposed to have been just him and Scott, but then of course there had been Allison and Scott wasn't going to ever turn her away. And then had come Derek, through the front door oddly enough, and soon enough his little pack had followed behind, dragging Jackson with them. He had barely noticed Lydia's arrival, seeing as she didn't say anything and had simply situated herself in next to Allison, managing to glare at the group without actually looking at any of them.

To say things had been tense lately would be simplifying the situation dramatically. Everyone seemed emotionally wrecked and on edge. Stiles knew instinctively that this moment of peace couldn't last. By the next week everything could be different, probably would be, but right now, in this finite silence, they were a pack. They were broken, no doubt about that and if they all hadn't randomly fallen asleep on one another, if this had been any other situation, if one of them had tried to talk instead- this wouldn't have happened. There was too much resentment, too many secrets. 

However, all that had happened was Stiles had plopped down in the middle of their group, tried in vain to watch whatever it was that had been on and simply slipped into sleep. He'd woken draped in bodies. The scariest part was that it didn't feel strange. It should, it really, really should. He should be freaked, actually. He wasn't a wolf, group snuggles were not normal, but... well, normal didn't really dictate anything anymore and _damn it_ he was comfortable, like that weird kind of comfortable, where everything was so right and you didn't want to move or risk ruining the whole thing. 

So of course, _of course_ , that was when his phone rang, a light buzzing in his pocket. He jerked ever so slightly in surprise. 

“Crap.” he mumbled. 

He hadn't wanted to be the one to wake everyone up, but even getting the phone was going to be interesting, seeing as it was in his left pocket and only his right hand was free. Wriggling, he tried reaching the phone without actually moving his body, but it wasn't really working. Suddenly, the phone was in his face. Erica's arm was stretched over her head, holding out the offending item. He hadn't even felt her reach in his pocket. It buzzed third time when he took it. It was a message from his dad: _where are you?_

 _underneath a pile of bodies_ , he quickly text back. 

The phone buzzed again and Derek grumbled against his skin: _I'm going to assume that is not a euphemism. Out running errands, do you need me to pick anything up from the store?_

He typed out a list with one hand, moving as little as possible, still he could feel Derek's gaze on him, silently trying to impose his will. When it buzzed again, Stiles barely got to see the reply: _okay, be home in an hour_ , before Derek took the phone and tossed over his shoulder. 

Stiles thought about yelling, but decided that cuddling was a better idea. He tried to poke Derek in the side because the man needed some punishment. That was his phone after all. 

Derek caught his hand in mid air, laced their fingers together and rested them heavily on Stiles chest. His breath stuttered, heartbeat jumping wildly. There was a collection of sighs and growls from the wolves, except for Derek, who simply curled tighter around Stiles and started purring. There really was no other word for it, even though it wasn't exactly a purr, it was closer to a hum, but instead of his throat, it came from somewhere in his chest. It was a relaxing sound, that made the skin on Stiles scalp tickle. Next to him, Scott and Erica joined in, and then Isaac, whose purr was higher pitched and softer than the others. Then Boyd started and he could tell because his was loud, not quite as deep as Derek's, but it resonated. With a chest like that... Stiles thought with a shrug. And lastly, even though he'd shown no signs of being awake, Jackson joined in. The sound he made was definitely not a purr, it rolled too smoothly, rising and falling in pitch, with no hitch of breathing. Strangely enough, it fit. 

_They_ fit, like puzzle pieces, locked together. The irony of that thought made him laugh and he let it out in a sigh. The fingers over his chest flexed. “Sleep Stiles.” Derek growled and he hummed happily in reply.

This was his pack, his family, and for all that he'd lost, for all that _all_ of them had lost, at least in this moment, they had each other.


End file.
